


In Bits and Pieces

by RupertTheRock



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Short Stories, unrelated stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14570112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RupertTheRock/pseuds/RupertTheRock
Summary: Multiple stories from various fandoms. All unrelated.





	1. Trapped--Minecraft

You gasped as your balance shifted. The branch you were crouched on swayed with the breeze, threatening to pitch you into the darkness below. It’s not like the fall would be that bad; it was at most a five foot drop. But the fall was not what you were worried about. You steadied yourself, and continued your ascent up the oak.

The sun had set just a few minutes ago, and you could already hear the monsters creeping out from wherever they hid during the day. It was mostly quiet here--something that should have comforted you, but you knew well enough by now that some monsters didn’t make noise until it was too late. 

You pulled yourself onto another branch and stifled your breath with some difficulty. You couldn’t risk any noise right now; you would not survive another encounter with a monster. You had to climb higher.

Another branch, another strong wind. You clutched the trunk for support, and whimpered. If only you had been paying attention. It was your own damn fault for getting distracted. In a world this dangerous, with such little security, you can’t just _lose yourself_ like you did. Wandering away from your group was probably the dumbest thing you had ever done, and now you were going to die for it. You should have spotted the skeleton. You weren't sure how you missed something so obvious.

You should have known. You should have been more aware.

It was by God’s mercy alone, that the skeleton missed, hit you in the shoulder instead of the heart. Their aim is inhuman, but then again, so are they. 

Luck aside, the wound still hurt like a bitch. It wasn’t, you knew, nearly as bad as it could’ve been. The arrow basically just scraped you. Just a really deep, bloody scrape. Not fatal, but you were still concerned about getting it infected.

You were snapped from your thoughts as dead grass crunched beneath your tree, and with your heart in your throat, you peered through the leaves. The full moon provided just enough light to see the green, rotting flesh of a zombie shambling beneath you. You turned to stone and held your breath. And though you were a sworn atheist, in that moment you prayed to every deity you knew of that he _wouldn’t turn, wouldn’t turn, wouldn’t turn-_ But the monster passed without incident, and you were starting to rethink your religious choices. 

The night was going to be long, and you seemed to be high enough in the tree. You actually wanted to climb a bit more just in case, but you really didn’t have much of a choice; you were already nearing the tops of this tree. Any higher, and you’d be trusting your weight to much less reliable branches. Besides, there wasn’t much more you could do about your situation. You didn’t have any medical supplies on you, and your weapons were meager.

There was nothing you could do but wait.


	2. Ice Rink--We Bare Bears

The ice rink was an intimidating place. You'd been several times before, and had grown to detest it. You just felt out of place; everyone had such grace and ability, gliding around as if they had wings..and then there was you. “Klutz” was your middle name, but you were considering a legal change to “social anxiety.”

It was bad. You knew it was ridiculous, and yet you still agonized over every possible scenario. A surprising amount of them ended with you being trampled by rampaging elephants.

Suffice to say, _The Ice Palace_ was pretty low on the list of places you wanted to be right then.

Unfortunately for you, it was one of your friend’s favorite locations, and who were you to rain on her birthday parade? If this is where she wanted you to be, this is where you would be.

You tried to keep your mind on your companion’s conversation as you struggled with your ice skates, but your growing irritation with the stupid clasp was stealing your attention. Maybe it was broken and you’d have an excuse to just sit on the sides and watch.

Not likely.

“D'you need some help, sugarcube?”

Someone had finally realized your struggle, and before you could formulate a response, Angela--the birthday girl herself--had scooted closer to take a shot at fastening the clasp on your skate.

“I think it's broken-,” you started, but with an infuriating little click, the damn thing was closed.

“Oh.”

“Don't fret. Not everyone can have the golden touch.” She wiggled her fingers in demonstration, drawing a giggle out of you.

Another click sounded and Kyra--the last in your little trio--pulled away from her own skate with a victorious shout. Ignoring the look from the attendant by the skate shelf, she stood and waddled closer to where you were sitting.

She stood over you and Angela with her hands on her hips. “What are we stalling for? Stop waiting and get to skating!”

Angela rolled her eyes. “What is with you and rhyme?”

“You should count yourself lucky that I don't speak in riddles.”

Kyra punctuated her statement by tugging at your arm impatiently. “Now, let's go. I haven't been skating in forever!”

...

The rink itself was so much bigger than you remembered. And there were _so_ many people. 

Something in you wilted. You were going to fall and go sliding across the ice starfish style. You just knew it. Your fate was written in the stars. 

You stood by the entrance to the ice, terrified. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal. You knew this. Maybe if the rink wasn't so busy, it wouldn't be that bad. 

This place just needed a good plague.

Kyra had already taken off, but Angela stayed with you. You felt bad holding her back. You knew that if your untalented ass weren't here, that she’d be flying across the ice along with Kyra.

“You don't _have_ to stay.”

“Nonsense. D’you want me to get ‘cha a training brace?”

Your pride flared and you shook your head rapidly, stepping on the ice with an artificial bravado.

Angela chuckled. “Careful now.”

You wobbled a bit, but somehow managed to stay up right. Once you were sure you weren't going to faceplant, you pushed yourself forward.

…

Your progress was slow and uneventful. You stuck to the walls like a parasite. Exactly once, Angela, in what was probably desperation to go a _little_ faster, offered to support you instead of the wall. That offer, however, was quickly revoked when you clamped down on her hand with the force of an infuriated hippo. 

You went back to the walls after that.

You could tell that Angela really wanted to let loose. You'd seen her skating before, and it was anything but the agonizing pace she'd slowed herself to.

The next time you told her she could go, she actually seemed tempted.

“Are you sure? I could send Kyra over here with you.”

“Angela, I'm fine. I'm sure as hell not going anywhere, and I know you want to skate.”

She sighed. “Alright, alright. Just don't fall, sugarcube.”

And then she zoomed ahead, effortlessly catching up with Kyra. You watched them greet each other from your place across the rink, and then turned your attention back to your own situation. 

You actually weren't doing too bad. You hadn't stumbled in some time, and you weren't relying on the wall _too_ heavily. You were doing fine!

And then you goofed.

You’d pushed yourself forward, but had apparently done so at an angle or something, because one second you were scooting along just fine, and the next the wall was _not_ in your hand.

This is where Angela would've stepped in and saved your ass, but she was conveniently not there.

You flailed helplessly for a second while every curse word you'd ever known raced through your mind. 

By some fluke of the universe, you stayed standing.

_Fuck you, fate._

You tentatively pushed yourself again, and you were skating! You'd never been more proud of yourself. 

You should have known it wouldn't last.

You were fine for the next few yards, but you still didn't know how to turn, so when you were coming up on the curve of the rink, you knew you were in trouble. 

You tried to turn your skates the way you'd seen Angela do it, but the maneuver took you off balance and you were flailing again.

And then you were falling.

In front of _everyone._

They were going to watch and laugh and mock you and hate you because you were **_falling._**

And then you weren't. 

You were waiting for the painful and embarrassing impact of your face upon the ice, but it never came. You looked up and found some guy holding you by the collar of your shirt.

“Oh.”

He was probably albino if his hair and skin was anything to go by. He stood a whole head taller than you, and his expression was one of detached indifference.

He was kind of intimidating.

But when he spoke, his voice was softer than you expected.

“Stay on the rail.”

Oh.

“Y-yeah. Thanks.”

And then with a curt nod, he was off.

You blinked.

For a place kept at 50°, it was suddenly a bit warm.


	3. Stranger Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa! Did I post again?! Nani?

Your joints popped as you painstakingly rose from your position on the sofa. After just finishing the newly released episode of your favorite show, you were ready for a quick breath of fresh air and then planned to call it a night. You grabbed a soda and slid open the balcony door, stepping out into the cool night air.

Your balcony was perched over your buildings oft-deserted alleyway leaving you with the charming view of trash bags and lewd graffiti. Nonetheless, you were relaxed as you leaned on the railing and admired the skyline. 

If one good thing could be said about New York, it was that the skyline at night was beautiful. The millions of twinkling lights almost made up for the dismal crime rates.

As your line of sight drifted lower, you noticed strange movement from the less picturesque view below your grated perch. A manhole was carefully being lifted from its resting place by two large, green hands. And to your mild surprise, four humanoid turtles climbed out of it. 

One by one, they rose from the sewers and proceeded to execute a series of highly unnecessary rolls and flips to get to the corner of the street. They conversed quickly in hushed whispers that you couldn't make out, and after checking for witnesses, disappeared around the corner.

You quickly chugged your soda and went back inside for bed. It was New York after all; you’d seen stranger things.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that I'm still learning. I am in no way experienced and I'm always ready to accept comments, questions, and suggestions.


End file.
